Douce Torture
by Pilim
Summary: Il regrette déjà de s'être laissé embarqué là dedans...quoi que...peutêtre pas en fait... BillGustav


Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter.  
La dernière fois déjà, je m'étais promis de ne jamais recommencer.  
Celle d'avant aussi...  
Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit oui ?  
Sûrement, un sombre côté maso qui s'est furtivement glissé dans un recoin de mon cerveau.

Et voilà que je me retrouvais là, assis sur un fauteuil inconfortable, au tissu bordeaux élimé, qui avait sûrement dû être occupé par des dizaines de victimes malheureuses avant moi. Des hommes, probablement, qui s'étaient laissé embarqué dans un après-midi de torture...

J'en étais là de mes lamentations, lorsque un rideau en velours noir vola, emporté par une tornade sombre.

« Et celui-là, t'en penses quoi ? » demanda, légèrement angoissé, un grand brun aux cheveux longs.

L'autre lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé et marmonna un très convaincant :

« Ouais, cool... »

Ca devait être le 25ème jean qu'il essayait depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Bill se regardait sous toutes les coutures dans les grands miroirs qui habillaient les murs du salon d'essayage.

« T'as vu, il tombe bien, hein ? » Il semblait au jeune homme assis que l'autre essayait de se dévisser le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir le tombé du tissu sur ses fesses. C'était...euh...ridicule.

« Ouais, ouais... »

« Cache ton enthousiasme, tu risques l'infarctus à t'exciter comme ça »

Il lui avait parlé sans quitter son propre reflet des yeux, mise en valeur par les lumières dorées de l'endroit. Il était beau quand même.

L'instant narcissique passé, il lança :

« Bon allez, j'le prends ! »

Merci mon dieu pensa l'autre.

« Plus que la chemise à choisir ! » ajouta Bill dans un grand sourire.

Dieu n'existe pas, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Respiiiiiire.

« GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS »

Cri hystérique.  
Sursaut.  
Rideau qui s'ouvre.  
Bill torse nu, en jean.  
--'  
Oh, Gött. (Non, il n'existe pas, tu te rappelles ?)  
L'air effrayé, le bras tendu devant lui, un bout de tissu noir qu'il tient du bout des doigts, le plus loin possible de sa peau imberbe et blanche.

« JME SUIS TROMPE DE TAILLE ! J'AI PRIS DU L !!!!! »

« Okay, t'affoles pas princesse. J'vais aller voir un vendeur. »

Gustav attrapa la chemise, l'échangea contre une autre, similaire, mais d'une taille inférieure et retourna au salon d'essayage.

Le rideau était refermé.

« Bill ? » appela doucement le blond.

Le rideau s'ouvrit, un monceau de fringues étaient éparpillé sur toutes les surfaces a peu près planes. Vu la taille de la cabine, le nombre de fringues, Gustav compris l'agacement qu'il avait pu ressentir peu avant.  
Bill était toujours torse nu, les premiers boutons de son jean étaient ouverts.

Bug Gustavien

« Bein, tu veux rentrer ou quoi ? » se moqua le brun.

Toutes les cellules de Gustav crièrent un oui si...collectif qu'il eu un instant peur que Bill puisse l'entendre. Il n'y avait que sa raison qui criait « NON ! Pas les potes, on en avait parlé...Pas lui... »

Il se reprit, secoua la tête et ressortit.

Pas les potes.

Pas les potes.

Pas les potes.

Pas Bill.

Il s'était à peine rassit que Bill brailla :

« Gus ! La chemise ! »

Il rougit et se releva vivement en se rendant compte qu'il tenait toujours le vêtement dans la main.

Il lui tendit sans regarder à l'intérieur de la cabine. Il s'attendait à ce que Bill attrape le morceau de tissu mais il lui agrippa la main et l'attira violemment derrière l'épais rideau.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que... »

Il se tenait contre Bill. Bill qui était torse-nu et lui murmura.

« Tu serais jamais venu sinon, jte fais peur ou quoi ? »

« Mais...Bill ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment tu... »

« Comment je sais que jte plais ? T'es aussi transparent que de l'eau, Gustav, on l'a tous vu. »

Gustav rougit et baissa la tête.  
Bill lui attrapa doucement le menton et le força à le regarder.

« T'en as envie, j'en ai envie, il est où le problème ? »

Avant que Gustav n'ait pu répondre, Bill baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et approcha son visage très près, il posa ses lèvres ses celles du blond.

Gustav se dégagea doucement.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, c'est vrai » répondit-il en souriant.

Puis il reprit son baiser, posant ses mains sur la peau nue du dos de Bill, le collant à lui, pendant que celui-ci, apparemment déjà bien excité s'attaquait à son tee-shirt.

A croire qu'ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Leurs corps étaient avides l'un de l'autre, leurs peaux se cherchaient, leur bouches se trouvaient, leur mains se touchaient.

Une douce et diffuse chaleur commençait à envahir le bas-ventre de Gustav. Elle s'intensifia lorsque Bill défit un à un les boutons de son jean sans cesser de l'embrasser, de l'exciter à sa langue, avec ses lèvres qui se posaient dans son cou, sur son torse, sur ses épaules.  
Le blond n'était pas en reste, il avait déjà fait glisser le pantalon de Bill et le caressait sur son boxer sentant à quel point il était déjà dur et humide.

Ils tentaient de contenir leurs gémissements se rappelant où ils étaient. Mais Gus ne pu retenir celui qui monta en lui lorsque Bill plongea directement la main dans son boxer pour empoigner son érection.  
Il faisait aller venir sa main, de plus en plus loin, mais doucement, beaucoup trop doucement.

« Bill... » murmura-t-il.

L'autre sourit et enleva sa main de l'endroit chaud, brûlant même d'où elle se trouvait.

Il s'agenouilla sur le tas de vêtements qui traînait. Puis d'un geste, descendit le jean et le sous-vêtement de Gustav qui souffla en ne se sentant plus comprimé par ces désagréables morceaux de tissus.  
La chaleur du lieu était étouffante. Excitante.

Il approcha sa bouche et sans même aucun autre geste, il le prit en bouche immédiatement, provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez l'autre. Les mouvements qu'il avait entrepris était complètement indécents, pas du tout mesurés...Mais il fallait faire vite...Il était dans... une cabine d'essayage !  
Rien qu'à cette idée, le corps de Gustav se tendit. Bill accéléra encore les mouvements de sa langue, de ses lèvres sur le sexe de Gustav.

« Bill, je... »

Il savait. Il intensifia encore ses gestes, mettant tout son art dans ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Gustav se contracter sous lui, qu'il sente le liquide chaud et amer couler sur sa langue, puis descendre dans sa gorge.

Il ferma un instant le yeux, tremblant lui aussi.

Gustav semblait avoir du mal à respirer, mais reprenant ses esprits, il releva Bill et recommença à le caresser, mais il l'arrêta...

« Laisse tomber Gus... »

« Quoi ? Attends j'veux que toi aussi... »

« C'est pas la peine » répondit Bill dans un demi sourire.

« Comment ça ? » Il ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant. « Sans que je te touche ? »

« Ouais, j'étais trop excité »

Il semblait amusé par la situation.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu te rhabilles et que tu sortes d'ici, parce qu'ils vont commencer à se poser des questions... »

Gustav sourit et s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il souleva le rideau pour sortir, Bill lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Jfinis de choisir quelques trucs et on rentre... »

Gustav frissonna et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil usé, impatient.


End file.
